The Little MerBlaine
by gummybear22
Summary: As Blaine tries to get Prince Kurt to fall in love with him so that he can stay human forever, should he instead be listening to what his heart is telling him about this enchanting boy? And who's this Karofsky guy? Klaine AU; R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Long time no see, huh guys?**

**First off, a quick apology to anyone who was reading my previous story, ****An Evening with Kurt****. I know I said I was going to make it into a multi-chapter fic, or at least longer than I did make it, but I thought that it was the best that it could be as a two-shot.**

**Secondly, here is my newest story. This will basically follow the plot of ****The Little Mermaid****. There will be some major changes made though, so it won't be just a basic retelling. **

**Thirdly, please review? 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the little mermaid (no matter how many times that I wish upon a star that I did), nor do I own any characters mentioned, :) **

**Now without further ado, I present to you ****The Little Mer-Blaine**

**(P.S. This is from Finn's POV)**

I woke up on Tuesday morning to a Kurt-shriek.

It wasn't an oh-my-god-there's-a-burglar-Finn-come-hit-him-with-a-baseball-bat-shriek, but more of an oh-my-god-I'm-so-excited-shriek (Kurt tends to do the second one more often so I made the name shorter).

After the Kurt-shriek, Kurt came into my room practically jumping off the walls. I was kinda' scared. It takes a lot to get my little bro so wound up.

Turns out that King Burt, my stepdad, Kurt's dad, gave Kurt like the most awesome birthday present ever. Kurt and I were going to take a trip out to sea on one of his finest ships (it was called the Ew Infection or something). Which was a big deal to Kurt. His mom loved the ocean, but when she died Burt didn't let Kurt go sailing like they used to. No one really knew why but Kurt told me that it was probably because the memories were too painful or something.

So today was Kurt's first time being out to sea in, like, a lot a years. And me, being the super-tough and totally cool big brother, was given the job of being his fearless protector. At first I was all, "We're gonna' be on a boat, what could happen?" But after I thought about it for awhile, Kurt could totally fall over board and get eaten by a shark. Burt's always thinking ahead like that.

We were on New Directions (I liked Ew Infection better but whatever). It was a good ship, as far as ships go, I suppose. I'll admit it; I don't know diddly-squat about sailing or rowing or port-bows or whatever the heck they are. So it was kinda' like walking around a store you've never been to before. You don't know where any of your favorite foods are or if the cashier ladies are nice or not. Or in this case, if the sailors would tell me where the heck the bathrooms are.

OK, so apparently, I don't know anything about ships for a reason. I get seasick, like, really _bad_ sea sicknesses. Like, I'm barfing all the way down the side of the boat right now sea sickness. And let me tell you, it sucks with a capital S.

But what makes it suck even more is that Kurt is jumping around and shouting for freakin' joy right behind me. And that makes me a little jealous. Which is weird because, I mean, Kurt's totally awesome and all, but I've always been cool with just being me. But I'll give it to him; the kid can really pack a punch what with all this rickety rockety.

"Oh my gaga, Finn! Isn't this just the most amazing thing we've ever done? The roar of the waves, the smell of the salty sea air as it blows through your hair! It's so exhilarating!" But hearing Kurt all happy-go-lucky like that almost makes all the puking worth it. Almost.

"Sure thing little bro. This is totally aweso-_BLERG_." EW. Eew. Eewww! Man, _what_ did I eat for breakfast?

"…Are you okay, Finn?" Kurt reached out and gently put his hand on my back. Yeah, OK feeling kinda' dizzy now.

"I'm fine, dude, but thanks." I tried to smile at him but I'm pretty sure it just looked like a grimace. Oh well, I tried.

"Alright." He made the word sound really long so I knew that he didn't believe me, but you know, that's my little brother. He can be really sarcastic. "And don't call me dude!"

I responded with another barf. Good thing Kurt walked away when he did. That one was super nasty.

I waited a few moments for round two but it never came. I straightened myself up and called out to Kurt with my signature Finn-grinn, "Hey dude! I think I'm empty!"

Kurt turned from where he was helping a sailor pull a rope and tie in down. "Finn, that's disgusting. And what did I just say?" No matter how many times does that scary glare thing, it'll still send shivers up my spine.

I blushed and waved sheepishly nonetheless. "Sorry, dude."

"FINN!"

"What?"

Burt had planned fireworks to go off after sunset along with a whole buncha' food and dancing and music. The fireworks were, like, totally awesome and the food was totally awesome, too. Kurt was a lucky guy. I mean, this was one cool party, plus he got some super sweet presents.

I got Kurt a bird. He was cute and small and yellow and when I was at that the pet store he wouldn't stop singing. Just like Kurt. Except Kurt isn't yellow…or a bird. But you know, they're both smaller than me, and sing a lot. I thought it was a good present. Kurt hadn't taken him off of his shoulder yet so I think he likes him, too.

My favorite present though was a giant statue of warrior Kurt. He had a sword and everything. It was even really pale and white like he is. I hope I get a warrior me statue for my birthday. Then they could be warrior-statue buddies. That be so cool.

After the statue was shown Kurt was talking to some sailors. They looked sorta' shady so I decided to investigate.

"-was a mighty fine day fer sailin' m'prince. King Triton must be in a good ol' mood fer yer birthday."

"King Triton?" Kurt was looking up at the shady bald guy with his wide curious eyes. He's always been interested in fairytales and such so it didn't surprise me when he was ready to believe any crazy story this guy would tell him.

"Why, he's da King o' da mer-people he is. You ain't nev'r heard o' him m'prince?" Baldy looked confused so I supposed mer-people were 'well-known' or whatever.

Kurt just shook his head at the man. "No, sir. I haven't."

"Chirp chirp chirp!"

"Hehe, I guess little Pavarotti hasn't either." Kurt pet his little yellow head.

"Well, m'prince, he rules o'er da sea an' all its storms, he does. An' his people, da mer-people, are half fish, they are. Wit fins like a porpoise an' scales like 'em fish gots. An' they gots heads an' arms like we do. An-"

"Alright, Kurt! I think that's enough of that! There's no such thing as mer-people or whatever. Baldy here doesn't know what he's talking about." I placed my hand on Kurt's shoulder and started leading him away.

"Now ye' see here, Mr. Frankenteen! I've seen 'em I have! I saw 'em sittin' on da rocks not three years ago, I did!" He was flailing about now. Kinda' like when I'm about to fall over.

"Stop filling my brothers mind with your lies, dude?" I shouted over my shoulder to the bald sailor. He was all red and puffy now, kinda' like a swollen lip.

"So, Kurt." I turned my attention back to my pouting little brother. "How about a subject change?"

"Depends on what we're changing it to, Finn." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the hair. I'm pretty sure then when he looks like that he could totally walk over someone…Is that even possible?

…

Ah, focus Finn!

"Well, uh…I was just thinking that maybe we could talk about Noah Puckerman, the badassador from Lima Heights?" I inwardly cringed knowing Kurt wouldn't want to talk about it.

"_Finn_…"

"OK, OK, OK, OK." We stopped walking and leaned against the railing along the side of the ship. I tried not to look at the rolling waves and instead shifted so I was facing Kurt. "Before you say anything just let me say this. You are going to have to get married soon, Kurt. We're celebrating your eighteenth birthday here, dude! The entire kingdom was hoping to see you engaged by now! And I really don't want to say this but there really that many gay men, let alone princes, that you have to chose from."

Kurt seemed really sad now. Especially his eyes. I hate it when Kurt's eyes get all droopy and grey like that. All hurt and sadness and misery and fear.

Fear.

God, I hate it when Kurt's scared. He always seems to have something, or someone, to be afraid of. It's not fair. I've seen so much fear in his eyes over the past few years. When he came out to me. When he comes to my room crying almost every night about the tormenters that I couldn't protect him from. When he had to leave all of his friends behind in the dust of all of it.

In all that fear.

I had known for a long time that Kurt didn't deserve all their hate and ignorance. _My_ hate and ignorance.

Kurt was afraid to get married. Scared of what others will _do_. He was fearful of all the hate he _knew_ he was going to get.

Kurt was afraid to fall in love.

…

"How could you be scared of something so wonderful?" I heard myself speaking before I had even thought.

Kurt looked up at me, clearly confused by my outburst. His thin eyebrows were creased together and his eyes were all squinty like he was trying to see something really tiny even though I'm really tall. His cheeks and the tips of his nose were pinkish and my little brother was kinda' adorable. And the fact that he had a small chirping bird on his shoulder just sealed the deal. Why was he the one being hated? Who cares who he falls in love with? I don't, so why should anyone else?

"W-what, Finn?"

I snapped out of my little reverie when I heard Kurt speak in that small voice he got whenever he was nervous.

"Kurt, love and marriage and _your_ happiness aren't things to be afraid of! You should be chasing after them! Who cares what everyone else thinks or says or does? It's your life and your happiness we're talking about! Aren't who the one who's always saying that true love conquers all? So why don't you go and conquer that love?" I was breathing pretty heavily now and almost shouted the last part right into Kurt's face.

Kurt snorted. "Jeez, Finn. You sound like some sage trying to find his purpose in life." He then turned away from me to look out to sea, his face serious again.

Kurt didn't respond for quite awhile so I spun around, resting my forearms on the ship's railing and facing the New Direction's deck.

I don't know how many seconds or minutes past, me watching the singing and dancing sailors and Kurt, with Pavarotti, watching the rolling waves. When he spoke to me it was quiet, but he had confidence and pride in his voice.

"Thank you for your concern, Finn, but you don't understand and I don't expect you to."

"And what if I want to understand?" I looked at Kurt with what I kinda' hoped was a challenging look.

He sighed and shook his head. "Finn, you have it easy. Well, easier than me at least."

"That's not true." I clasped my hand on my shoulder and he looked at me with his wide eyes. They were already full of his unshed tears.

"No, Finn. You can walk around the kingdom hand-in-hand with the person you love and even though people are pretty excepting these days, I can still feel they're disapproving stares when I walk past. And that's just when I'm alone, Finn! If I was ever to find my true love, who knows what they would do to us!"

Kurt was openly crying now, he's tears streaming down his face, and sparkling from the light of the lanterns. Pavarotti chirped sadly from his shoulder, already in tune with Kurt's emotions.

I pulled Kurt into a hug and just held him for awhile. I may have my moments, but I don't always know what to say. Especially not to Kurt, he's so sensitive all the time.

"But they're our people, Kurt; I don't think that they'd want to hurt their future King."

"It doesn't mean that they don't think about how disgusting I am." He turned his head away from me and tried to get out of my big bear hug. I'm a lot stronger than Kurt, though.

"Wait, but aren't you the one who's always doing that daily face-wash thingy for like an hour every night? I say that's a lot cleaner than anyone else has ever wanted to be. A-and that lotion stuff you're always trying to get me to use, right?"

Kurt giggled and Pavarotti chirped happily on his shoulder. "T-thanks Finn. I know I shouldn't be afraid of marriage, and I'm not I guess, just of how people will act once I do. But Finn, I want to find the _one_. My soul mate, the person that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And until then, you, the kingdom, and Dad will have to wait."

Yeah, there's the romantic Kurt I know. I gave him one last squeeze and then let him go; still resting my hand on his shoulder (the one Pavarotti wasn't on).

Kurt laughed again and whipped a tear from his eye and then looked up at me, smiling. "You've gotten good at this whole big brother thing. Have you actually been listening to me when I bring you your warm milk every night?"

I shrugged and shook his shoulders. "It's kinda' hard to ignore you, little bro."

We both laughed for awhile until a nice, happy silence settled over us. It gave me time to think over this little bonding session we just shared. I knew it was always gonna' be hard for Kurt to find love, but I still worried about him.

I glanced down at Kurt. He was still smiling slightly so I decided to push my luck.

"So…Puckerman?"

He immediately sent a glare my way and answered coldly, "Is not my true love and can pack his mohawked head up and go back to his sex-driven lifestyle as soon as possible."

Kurt's witty remark had us both at the mercy of our laughter for quite until he suddenly poked me in the chest and turned away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Finn Hudson-Hummel, I wish to woo these sailors with my amazing skills. Toodles." Kurt waved at me from over his shoulder and Pavarotti chirped a cheery goodbye.

I leaned against the railing again, just soaking up the laughter coming from all the now-drunk sailors. It was a happy day and I was pretty glad Kurt was getting to forget about some of his princely duties for once. I love Kurt, but he needs to learn to just chill sometimes and-

Splish.

What the-? I spun around and looked out to the water. What was that? A fish maybe? But where?

SPLASH.

There it was again. I leaned over the railing, the splash coming from almost directly below me this time. It was after sunset but I could've sworn I saw I black unruly mop of something go under the water.

…And what was that red and blue shiny thing…? It looked almost like…scales? Must have been one hell of a fish.

…

Either that or I'm going crazy.

**OK, so this was mainly just a quick introduction, no major plot development here. Once again feel free to review and if you guys noticed any errors please let me know (I didn't show this to my beta but I will for all the other chapters, so don't worry :P) Criticism is always welcome.**

**Chapter Two is in the making and should be up by the very latest Wednesday evening, though I highly doubt it will be that late.**

**Thanks for reading - Gummybear22 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! Thank you all so much for all the favorites and reviews and alerts! I like squealed like the crazy fan girl that I am every time I got one! You guys made my day, like, 10 times!**

**So here is chapter 2! Blaine is in this chapter with guest appearances from Jeff and Nick 'cause hello, Niff forever!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :'( **

**Now read on lovelies, and don't forget to click that nifty review button ;)**

"C'mon, Blaine! We need to get back to Atlantica before this storm comes!" Jeff and Nick were pulling at my arms and shoulders trying to get me to swim back home with them even though I had no intention of leaving.

It was that boy on the ship. He was so beautiful, so… angelic. And something else that I hadn't quite placed yet. Something interesting. How could I possibly stay away from that without figuring out what it was?

"You guys go ahead," I didn't look back at them, but instead swam back towards the ship.

"Whoa, there Blainey boy!" Jeff and Nick were in front of me now, their fins flipping about and their arms outstretched.

"That human totally saw you before." Nick started, Jeff nodding franticly beside him. "You can't risk being seen again! Who knows what they'd do if they got their little human paws on you."

I looked at Nick and then Jeff, both of their faces actually serious for once. "One, they don't have paws, they're hands. Two, did you see that boy? I'm not just swimming away from someone like that!"

I shoved past them again, relieved when they weren't following me anymore. Just a few more feet, then I'll be to the ship and I can watch that beautiful creature again. If only I knew his name now…

I was pulled from my thoughts when a loud crash of thunder erupted from the sky. I was still under water but I could hear the shouts and yells from the men on the ship. The sails were being pulled down and the entire ship looked as if it was vibrating, every person doing something, moving, helping, having a purpose. And then I spotted him. The gorgeous boy from earlier.

His hair was still immaculate, though drenched with the rain that had started falling, his eyes strong and determined, a shining grey that matched the rumbling sky. I was afraid then. This storm was absolutely ruthless and this was just the beginning. Judging by the color of the clouds it wasn't going to blow over any time soon.

He needed to get out of there. _I_ needed to get him out of there.

I swam up and surfaced, a strike of lighting illuminating the waves around me. The _huge_ waves around me.

I looked up at the ship trying to see if I could find him again but instead saw something so much worse.

The ship was on fire.

How?

_Why?_

Men were jumping overboard, boats were being lowered into the sea, and the men still onboard were trying to no avail to put out the flames. They all retreated into the sea, forcing me to submerge so as to not be seen.

I single spark rose high above the flames, just fluttering among the smoke and staying airborne. I found myself transfixed on this spark, wondering why it hadn't been blow out by the wind or rain.

I heard a shriek to my right and then a splash. I tore my eyes from the spark and saw my angel swimming back towards the ship.

_No!_ What is he doing?

I swam towards him but he was already climbing up the side of the boat. There was nothing I could do as I watched him pull himself on board and ran straight towards the spark.

It was then that I realized the spark was not a spark. It was a small yellow bird. It flew down to the boy and promptly landed on his shoulder, ready to be taken to safety.

I stared in wonder as the boy wound his way through all the debris and flame. He was so close, so close to being in the safety of the water. But of course, this day kept getting worse and worse by the second.

I watched in silent and helpless horror as the mast of the ship spun and fell painfully slowly to landed with a giant crash in front of my angel. His hands were crossed in front of his face, his clothing now charred and burned compared to the soaked state it had been in not minutes ago.

He was trapped now, the burning mast to his front and nothing but flame in every other direction. I saw the fear on his face once he moved his arms to grab and hold his bird. He said something to it and the bird flew away from the boy and towards another man on one of the smaller boats. This one looked just as worried and frightened as I knew I did. My gaze was drawn again to the boy, who was now awkwardly standing among the flames, seemingly waiting for them to engulf him.

I needed to do something; I couldn't just sit here while this boy _burns_. I quickly swam under the boat and started banging and scratching, trying to puncture the thick wood. If the boat sunk, I could get him under the water and save him from the flames. If I can get him to _me_ I can keep him safe.

The wood was warm beneath my hands; there was obviously fire on the other side. With one last punch the wood split open, the water around me rushing past my head. I swam out from under the boat so I didn't get pulled down with it.

It was sinking so fast it was almost a blur when I saw him. There. He was being pulled down with the ship due the momentum. He was struggling and kicking, trying to get to the surface. Air bubbles were flowing out of his mouth so I knew he didn't have much time.

I was at his side in an instant, wrapping my arms around his lithe human waist. He froze at my touch but I still pulled him flush against me, bringing him up to the surface.

When we surfaced his body shuddered with violent coughs. His hand was gripping to my shoulder for dear life, even though at the moment I had no intention of ever letting him go.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned my face to look at him. His large ocean eyes were already focused on me, curiosity etched into every flawless facial feature. All my thoughts vanished when our eyes locked. Was this just the overly cliché 'love at first sight' meeting? Or was it just my body reacting to actually holding this beautiful creature? I didn't know, but suddenly all a million and two of those thoughts came back like a tidal wave.

_What are you doing Blaine? This kind of interaction is forbidden. FORBIDDEN._

_You could be exiled for this, humans and mer-people can only interact if one changes the other. And even then you could be imprisoned for it._

_ And actually liking the human? Blaine, you're asking for death, here. If anyone was to find out about this…_

That's it. No one will find out. I'll simply take the human to shore, and then come back. No one will suspect a thing.

Yeah, good plan.

...

Oh,_ god_, but those eyes. How could I leave that behind? And then move on as if nothing happened? Impossible.

I racked my eyes over the human's body again. His hair was now messed up and ruffled and sticking to his forehead due to all the water. His shirt was soaked and sticking to his chest and arms in the most delicious ways and it was _white_. As in see-through-if-you-get-it-wet white. We were at eye-level with each other so I could only see the top half of his chest and shoulders, but god if that wasn't enough.

I looked back up to face, realizing that we had been just staring at each other for quite awhile now. He still looked confused, his eyebrows creased together and his mouth slightly open. His lips were an amazing reddish-pink color I had never seen before and I felt the urge to discover if they would taste sweeter than they looked. His cheeks were flushed the shade of the beautiful pink shells that decorated the ocean floor.

I brought my hand up to his face, my other still securely around his waist, and brushed the hair from his forehead and let it cradle his flushed cheek.

"Hi."

**Yes I'm a bitch for giving you a cliffe already. Sorry, just the way it's gotta be. Small plot development here and next chapter will probably just be sickening sweet Klaine goodness. Oh! And we'll all get to meet Mr. Karofsky if the Klainey goodness doesn't, you know, eat up the entire chapter…**

**Fyi: It will take me until either Friday or Saturday to post because I'm going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 tomorrow and I'll be all celebrating with my friends and freaking out over Harry and Ron's epic bromance and how awesome Draco is. So until then, toodles!**

**Thanks for reading—Gummybear22**


End file.
